


Lace Up Front

by aphroditos (collaredjoon)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bottom Alex, Lingerie, M/M, Marijuana, Mentioned Zahra, Recreational Drug Use, Spit As Lube, Top Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaredjoon/pseuds/aphroditos
Summary: Alex tries lingerie for Henry and they get high.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Lace Up Front

Alex was always the bolder one. He thrived on thrill and pushed the limits as much as he was allowed. It was why the veins in Zahra’a face popped on the regular, and why, at this point, everyone was always expecting another scandal—something else to shock the world and risk Alex’s reputation. To his credit, he wasn’t  _ that _ wild, and he’d taken himself more seriously in the past six months after the initial scandal had broken.

But there was one thing he couldn’t get enough of, that made him drunk off the adrenaline pumping through his veins: he loved to surprise Henry. Loved seeing the look on his face when he’d walked into Alex’s room with Alex adorning a snug diamond-studded collar; when Henry had yanked off Alex’s pants and saw a neat little butt plug; when Alex had worn fuzzy cat ears with a choker and a bell hanging from it.

Again, nothing  _ that  _ wild, since he wasn’t willing to surprise Henry with something extreme without speaking to him about it first, but the way Henry’s eyes would darken, how he’d grip Alex’s hips with firmer hands, it was addicting.

And Alex had something  _ perfect. _

It was something Alex had briefly mentioned in passing just to see Henry’s reaction, which hadn’t been adverse to the idea. So, Alex had ordered something a few weeks ago and sent it to Nora’s place, because no way in hell would he want something like that being delivered to the White House, especially with his name on it. The last thing he needed was for  _ that _ to be his next scandal.

Nora had given him the package earlier in the day. She’d been clearly trying to suppress a smile.

“You looked at it, didn’t you?” Alex deadpanned.

“I did not!” she said. “Though, I may have looked at the return address and did some digging.”

Alex groaned and Nora burst out laughing in hysterics. “I can’t say I’m surprised,” she said with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t I deserve to look sexy for my man sometimes?”

“You’re always sexy, babe, but in a dumb blonde kind of way.”

“Thanks.”

Honestly, he figured Nora would look into it. He still trusted her more than anyone else. If June had seen it he would’ve thrown himself to the wolves to die.

“Also, I got what you asked.” She’d held up a brown paper bag. “You better hope no one catches you with this. It’s pretty risky.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll take my chances.”

He’d snatched everything and made for his next destination: the hotel where he and Henry would be staying while in New York. Tomorrow they were to attend a gala to raise funds for the queer shelter Henry had instated.

A van drove him to the hotel, where he met up with Henry. Alex’s smile was ear-to-ear when he saw Henry’s dumb, charming face. They hugged before being ushered to their room by their security. A few phones had already snapped them together.

They’d been given the presidential suite on the top floor, which was quite fitting. Once they got inside, leaving the security behind, Alex let out a breath. Alone, finally.

The lights weren’t on, but the setting sun lit up the massive suite through the floor-to-ceiling windows, which led to a balcony outside. Henry and Alex left their shoes at the door and set down their bags.

The first thing that caught Alex’s eye was the king size bed. Looking up, Henry caught his gaze. Alex’s eyes shifted to his.

For a moment, it was silent. The air was tension-thick between them. Then, the two were tangled mess of limbs, kissing each other like they’d been apart for years. “God, I missed you so much,” Alex whispered against Henry’s lips. “And your huge cock.”

Henry moaned into his mouth, pushing Alex’s hips backward and leading him to the bed.

The backs of Alex’s knees hit the edge, and his ass bounced onto the mattress. After taking off his coat, Henry pushed Alex onto his back. “I’ll gladly give it to you,” said Henry. He propped his knee on the bed and climbed over Alex, continuing to kiss Alex and drinking in the sounds he was making.

Henry nearly pried the first couple buttons of Alex’s shirt off to pepper kisses down his neck, and to his chest.

Things were moving fast, too fast for Alex to keep up, and it wasn’t time for that yet.

“Baby,” Alex said breathlessly. Henry brought his head up and leaned in for another kiss, but he held his finger to Henry’s lips, who blinked. “Not yet,” Alex simpered. Henry lifted a brow. “Go sit on the settee.”

Henry eyed him. For a second it looked like he was going to say something, but he pushed himself up and made his way to the settee by the floor-to-ceiling windows. Alex slid off the bed and skipped over to open one of the windows. The sun was only a sliver behind the horizon now. Turning around, Alex winked at Henry, then stalked off into the bathroom.

He was greeted with his reflection in the mirror directly across from him. His heart thundered against his chest, anxious but excited at the same time.

Alex took his time shedding his clothes. Underneath was the surprise he’d been hiding all day.

His shirt, pants, and underwear pooled at his ankles. Looking back at his reflection, Alex smirked.

He was wearing a lace cropped bustier, a waist elastic belt, and mesh panties with straps connected to bridal-style garters hugging his thighs. The entire ensemble was pretty lilac, which complemented his sun-kissed skin. Just to be extra, he’d also shaved his entire body this morning and had applied a faint rose scented lotion (borrowed from June) all over, which made his skin unbelievably soft.

He turned around and looked over his shoulder to himself in the mirror. He bounced on his feet and watched his ass jiggle, then giggled like a three-year-old. Alex was sure Henry would be into it.

He cracked open the door. Henry had turned on the lamp next to the settee, blanketing the room in a warm glow. “Close your eyes.”

Once Henry wasn’t looking, Alex snaked out of the bathroom and over to Henry on the settee. Grabbing Henry’s shoulders, Alex straddled his hips and sat on his lap.

“Okay, open ‘em.”

Slowly, Henry’s eyes fluttered open. His lips parted, eyes hungry at the sight before him. Alex bit his lip as Henry ran his hands up his thighs, which were still sensitive from the shave.

“When-” Henry looked up, “when did you get this?” He swiped his thumb across the garter.

“Do you like?” Alex grinned, bouncing on his lap.

“I  _ love _ ,” Henry answered. His gaze swept down Alex’s body again. “Christ, you’re hairless.”

“Yeah, and it took forever to get it that way, so you better appreciate it.”

A laugh escaped Henry’s throat. “I certainly do.” His hands moved to Alex’s waist, pressing his thumbs into the soft skin. Alex arched into the touch. Under his ass, he felt Henry’s cock press against him.

Henry leaned forward and started placing kisses to Alex’s chest, right above his bustier. Alex’s breath stuttered. Henry licked and nipped his skin. Rolling his head back, Alex let out a soft moan. Blood rushed to his gut. Alex wondered if Henry could feel the rapid pace of his heart against his lips.

Henry moved to Alex’s collarbone and dragged the skin between his teeth. Goosebumps raked down Alex’s back. Under his bustier, his nipples hardened and pushed into the lace fabric. He carded his hand through Henry’s hair, gripping the golden locks for purchase. God, Henry’s mouth was  _ so good, _ always making Alex’s knees weak. Once, Henry had teased Alex’s nipples so much, Alex had cum from that alone. Afterward they’d been bruised and sensitive for an entire week.

As Henry worked him, he dug his teeth into his collarbone and sucked.

Alex’s grip in his hair tightened and pulled Henry’s head away. “Ah-ah, no hickeys.” At least, not where they would be visible. Sometimes they pushed that rule. Sometimes Zahra ripped them a new one.

Henry groaned and nuzzled his face into the crook of Alex’s neck. “I hate that rule.”

Alex chuckled, before pushing himself off of Henry’s lap. “I know what’ll make you feel better.”

Henry straightened himself.

In his suitcase, Alex rummaged around for the brown paper bag he’d gotten from Nora. He was quick to dig inside and pull out an Altoids breath mint tin. Smiling, Alex glanced at Henry, who had furrowed his brows.

Alex opened the tin to reveal a joint and a lighter packed inside. Henry’s face shifted.

Alex used to smoke often while in high school, and bit into college, while Henry had mentioned that he’d tried it once or twice. Alex always fantasized about having sex high (not counting the times he and Liam ate edibles and jacked each other off), and Henry had told him he’d be open to it, as long as it wasn’t risky.

Alex walked back over and took his place on Henry’s lap again. “Is it okay to smoke in here?” asked Henry, while Alex plucked the joint and held it to the lighter. “Won’t the smell linger?”

“That’s why I opened the window.” Discarding the tin, Alex lit the flame and burned the butt of the joint. The familiar foul smell of weed wafted between them. Henry made a face, but Alex had grown to love it. He tossed the lighter aside and held the joint to his lips, inhaling deeply. The smoke burned his throat and tickled his lungs. Alex resisted the urge to cough, and breathed in as long as he could. The weight of Henry’s eyes on him was heavy.

Alex took the joint away from his lips and counted to ten, before turning his head and blowing a plume of smoke in the direction of the open window. The sun was gone now, the last bit of the blue in the sky chasing it into the horizon.

Coughing a little, Alex held the joint to Henry, who tentatively took it from him.

“Breathe in deep,” said Alex as Henry put the joint between his lips. The butt of the joint blazed. As he inhaled, Henry kept his eyes on Alex.

After a few seconds, Henry pulled the joint away. “Hold it,” said Alex.

Henry struggled to keep the smoke locked in his lungs, but he complied. Alex counted in his head again.

“Okay.”

Once Henry opened his mouth, the smoke came out in a coughing fit. Alex laughed and took the joint back. “That was awful,” Henry said in a strained voice.

“I thought you said you smoked before.”

“It wasn’t like that!”

Alex shrugged. He took another drag, then leaned in. Henry parted his lips, letting Alex release the smoke into his mouth. Henry inhaled. 

They took turns passing the joint back and forth. It didn’t take long before Alex’s eyes were drooping and he was feeling high as a kite. He hadn’t been able to decide if he’d wanted a head high or a body high, so he picked a hybrid. His body felt like it was going to melt into Henry’s lap, while his head was floating in the clouds.

“What’sso funny, hm?” he heard Henry slur.

Alex pried his eyes open to see Henry finishing off the last of the joint. That was when Alex noticed he had been smiling.

“Fuck, I’m high.”

“Quite.”

Alex squinted. “Are you?”

“I am.”

“You don’t look it.”

Henry smirked. “I can tell you everything is spinning right now except you, I’m unbelievably hard right now, and you look so good.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Henry’s neck and leaned into his ear. When Alex spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. “Then fuck me.”

The next thing he knew, he was being hoisted up. Alex could barely feel his own legs, so they dangled as Henry walked them across the room.

Henry dropped him onto the bed and quickly stripped his own shirt. Alex bit his lip.

Henry wasted no time to rid the rest of his clothes, eager to get inside Alex. He snatched a square foil package out of his pants pocket, before climbing onto the bed, about to rip the foil.

“No,” Alex said. “No condom.”

“Are you sure?”

Alex swallowed and nodded. Rarely did they ever have sex without a condom, only a couple times when Henry had forgotten to bring one, and he’d had to pull out. But Alex had been entertaining the idea of Henry fucking him raw more and more and he  _ had _ to have it. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Henry’s pupils were blown wide. Tossing the condom aside, he crawled his way up the bed, caging Alex’s head between his hands. Their bodies pressed together tightly. Alex’s jaw hung open in a breathless moan. Henry’s cock was hot and throbbing against his, which was trapped in the mesh panties.

Alex’s arms were like jelly as he wrapped then around Henry’s waist. Grunting, Henry grabbed Alex’s arms and held his wrists together, pinning them to the pillows above him. “No touching.”

Delicious heat pooled in Alex’s gut.

“Yes, My King.”

Henry’s hold on his wrists tightened. A coy grin stretched Alex’s lips. Even though Henry was a  _ prince, _ Alex liked to play up the royalty thing. After roleplaying Master and Servant once, Alex found that he liked power-play, liked feeling helpless and tiny under Henry and his power, even though, in actuality, they were on similar footing.

Moving his hand away, Henry hooked one hand under Alex’s knee and pushed his leg up. Alex pulled up his other, spreading himself for Henry to take. With his other hand, Henry spit into his palm and slowly circled the rim of Alex’s hole with a slicked finger.

Alex gasped and turned his head, pressing his cheek into his arm. As Henry teased him, he squirmed. His head was spinning, high off the weed and high off Henry.

Henry teased him so long, Alex was about to kick out his leg and scream at him, but Henry then poked a finger inside him. Alex let out a satisfied sigh. The high magnified every little sensation, and his body was so relaxed, Henry’s finger easily slipped in with no resistance. Alex already felt loose enough to take him.

Leaning over, Henry placed open-mouth kisses down his torso. Alex arched his back. His skin was molten under Henry’s soft, plush lips. When Henry lowered to his stomach, he nipped at the soft skin.

An ice cold shiver raked up Alex’s spine. His heart hammered in his ears. With a chuckle, Henry moved lower and tongued at Alex’s cock through the mesh panties, as he pushed in a second finger. He curled his fingers upward and pressed into the spot he knew too well.

“ _ Ah! _ ” Scalding hot pleasure erupted in the pit of his gut. Cursing, Alex threw his head back into the pillow. He could feel Henry smiling. It took all his strength to resist reaching out and carding his fingers through Henry’s hair and tug, but he kept his wrists together as if they were bound with rope. Henry was going too slow, and,  _ God, _ these panties were torture. Alex wanted so badly to pull his cock out for Henry to swallow, but  _ no touching  _ Henry had said. And while Alex loved to push his buttons and misbehave, he also loved when he was powerless to Henry’s commands.

Alex’s cheeks were hot. His whole body was hot. As Henry pushed in another finger, Alex’s vision blurred. The room filled with his heavy breaths.

He heard himself say something, but he couldn’t tell what. Henry’s eyes flickered to his. The blonde prince pulled his fingers out and lifted his head. His lips moved, but Alex’s didn’t hear him. He stared.

Groaning, Alex wrapped his legs around Henry and pulled him in. “Just fuck me already!” Alex whined. Henry’s laugh thrummed under Alex’s skin.

Alex was lost in the vast sea of his eyes, drowning elatedly and filling his lungs with the crystal waters. The waves were gentle but engulfed him fully, just like Henry. Alex fell deeper and deeper into him, and when Henry entered inside him, Alex felt himself taken by the current.

“Love,” Henry said, anchoring Alex back into the moment, “are you with me?”

Slowly, Alex blinked. His own stuttering breath was shallow and labored. He swallowed a dry gulp. “Y-yeah. Keep going.”

Henry watched him for a second, then pulled out to the head of his cock. Alex bounced on the first thrust. His hands clenched into fists.

The pillows dipped on either side of Alex as Henry leaned over him again. His body was warm and heavy, and Alex was so small under him.

The smack of Henry’s hips to his ass echoed off the walls. Alex’s moans vibrated in his throat.

Henry ducked and nuzzled into his neck. He gently nipped his ear and dragged it out, letting it snap back. Alex whispered another curse. “Baby-” He swallowed again. “Baby, please, can I touch?”

Henry presses his lips to his ear. “Touch me.”

Finally, Alex brought his arms down and wrapped them around Henry’s back, one hand in Henry’s hair. Henry stumbled a bit. His pace was sloppy. Precum dampened the front of Alex’s panties, and he was high as the fucking moon.

Alex swore he saw stars behind his eyelids.

Suddenly, Henry pulled out and shifted Alex’s legs to one side, with his back still on the bed. Henry was quick to shove himself back in. Alex hissed at the blissful stretch. His jaw hung open from the change of position. Henry’s cock brushed against his prostate like water in a stream passing over rocks—constant, unrelenting.

The tension in Alex’s gut stretched like a rubber band about to snap.

Alex reached for Henry, who paused and leaned down into Alex’s arms. Their kiss was wet and messy and a little clumsy, but Alex needed Henry’s lips like he needed air. Needed him as close as possible, completely wrapping around Alex like in his crystal waters.

Alex was so fucked up, he could feel Henry’s crushing sea around him.

His nails dug into the back of Henry’s shoulders, earning a grunt. Henry pulled away. For a moment, they stayed like that, the room quiet save for their heavy breathing.

Bringing his hand up, Henry brushed Alex’s messy hair from his face and smiled.

“You look incredible.”

Alex let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah?” he said. “Does being really fucking faded turn you on?”

Gently, Henry pinched Alex’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his head. “Perhaps I like seeing you like this.”

Alex rolled his bleary eyes. “Whatever, just keep fucking me.” He pulled Henry into another kiss.

Alex rolled onto his stomach and popped a pillow under his hips (because he couldn’t stand on his wobbly hands and knees). He rested his head on his arms folded in front of him, while he lay there and took it.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there and let Henry use him, but it was heavenly. He was swimming on the moon, letting himself drift higher and higher.

Henry’s grip on his hips tightened.

He hooked a finger under Alex’s garter and snapped it. Moaning, he bucked his hips into the pillow. His orgasm washed over him in a crashing wave, knocking him off kilter. His head was spinning all over again. Desperately, he clutched the pillows for purchase.

Henry didn’t stop. He fucked Alex with such ferocity that it was impossible for Alex to gain his bearings. He was pushed and pulled in Henry’s stormy sea. Still, Alex let himself be whisked away.

Henry stuffed himself inside Alex as much as he could, grinding into his ass. The sounds he was making were animalistic.

With a final grunt, Henry stilled his hips. Hot cum filled Alex.  _ God, yes. _ He could feel it seep down his thighs, even with Henry still buried deep inside him.

There was a loud squelch as Henry pulled out. More cum escaped. It felt so nasty and wet and sticky. Alex wanted to bathe in it.

Henry collapsed onto his arms propped up behind him. His head was thrown back as he caught his breath.

Alex remained where he was, exposed, soiled, and used.

The waters were calm. The sun was warm on Alex’s skin.

“You’re not falling asleep, are you?”

Alex fluttered his eyes open and grunted. “Too tired to move.”

The bed shifted. “We have to clean up.”

“No,” Alex mumbled. “You clean. I sleep.” He probably should’ve mentioned to Henry that there was a short amount of time Alex could tolerate the weed before he became incredibly tired. He couldn’t even move a limb if wanted to.

He expected Henry to push back, but he simply got up and went to the bathroom.

Alex nodded off.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was a soft rag against his skin and lips on his cheek.

The stars twinkled in the ocean sky.


End file.
